cocoppa_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Momo Pink Pink Promotion
---- "Thank you for enjoying CocoPPa Play! Now, another CocoPPa Play official character, Momo is hijacking the event?! A limited time promotion has started♪ Promotion Period 6/9(Fri)15:00~6/18(Sun) 15:00 JST ---- A Word from ... Elisa: Ah, my promotion made a big succe Momo: Do you really think so? Elisa: I know this voice... you must be?! Momo: It's been a long time, Elisa. Oh, hi y'all! I am a girl who loves Pink. My name is Momo. (Means Pink in Japanese) By the way, your promo is not enough❤ Speaking of girls it's pink color❤ I'll take over this promotion to paint all things pink around the world~~ Elisa: *murmuring* Huh! You're just a trap. Momo: NOOOOOO! You were not supposed to say that!!!(;O; ) Harrumph, excuse me. Now let me explain the details of this promo❤ Event 'GET items by cheering♪' If you cheer users to collect Momo Ribbon during the promo, you can trade them with Special Item! 'How to Play' STEP 1: GET Momo Ribbon by Cheering! More than 10 Momo Ribbons will be given for each cheering! The number of Momo Ribbons is different every time❤ STEP 2: Collect Momo Ribbons and trade with Special Items ♪ You can do trade through "Trade for Momo Ribbons" on Event TOP page! 'Special Trade Item' Special Items include the items to become Momo!? * (Face) Momo Cute Smile Face ver.A pink * (Tops) Momo Maid One-Piece ver.A pink * (Hairstyle) Momo Cute Long Hair ver.A pink * (Pant&Skirt) Momo Border Knee High & Ribbon Pumps ver.A pink * (Head Accessories) Momo Rabbit & Frill Ribbon ver.A pink (Face) Momo Cute Smile Face ver.A pink.jpg|(Face) Momo Cute Smile Face ver.A pink (Tops) Momo Maid One-Piece ver.A pink.jpg|(Tops) Momo Maid One-Piece ver.A pink (Hairstyle) Momo Cute Long Hair ver.A pink.jpg|(Hairstyle) Momo Cute Long Hair ver.A pink (Pant&Skirt) Momo Border Knee High & Ribbon Pumps ver.A pink.jpg|(Pant&Skirt) Momo Border Knee High & Ribbon Pumps ver.A pink (Head Accessories) Momo Rabbit & Frill Ribbon ver.A pink.jpg|(Head Accessories) Momo Rabbit & Frill Ribbon ver.A pink In addition, popular Coco items are coming up again! * Coco Soft Smile Face ver.A * Coco Short Boots and Underwear ver.A red * Coco Chocker on Heart One-Piece ver.A red * Coco Accessary on Wavy Hair ver.A brown Note: They spell Accessory as Accessary and Choker as Chocker. 10Play Ticket and Premium Gacha Ticket as well!! Trade with your favorite item! ※You can get Momo Ribbons by cheering till 6/18 15:00 JST and trade them with Special Item in the result page of "Trick Magic" till 6/25 15:00 JST Note: In this promotion, they mistakenly typed "Trick Magic" instead of "Magic Trick" Gacha 'More Bonus Items for 10Play♪' More chances to Get Special Items like Premium Rare Gacha Ticket from Eligible Gacha "10Play"❤ ●Eligible Gacha● All Premium Gacha release during the period of "Momo Pink Pink Promotion" ※ All premium gachas with bonus will become normal ones within a week after the promo ends. Promotion gifts you receive as bonus are tradeable in the event result page till 6/25 15:00 JST Special Pack Our popular Premium Gacha Ticket Pack is renewed! now 2 TYPES of PACK available❤ 'Special Deal Premium Ticket Pack!' For those who are beginners and want to play a bit❤ Petit Premium Gacha Ticket coming out♪ Limited to one a day. * Super Deal! Premium Gacha Ticket Pack Super Puchi 80%OFF: Premium Gacha Ticket x5 ※You can purchece the packs from "Buy Item" in the ongoing event! And More For those who want to enjoy both Event and Gacha❤ Special Discounted Premium Gacha Ticket Pack coming out! Limited to one a day. * Super Deal! Premium Gacha Ticket Pack Lite large 80%OFF: Premium Gacha Ticket x20, 100% Catch x15, Double Catch x5 ※You can purchece the packs from "Buy Item" in the ongoing event! 'Momo Pink Pink Promo Pack!' *Lite 50% OFF : 10Play Ticket x1, 100% Catch x30, Double Catch x5 *Super 60% OFF: 10Play Ticket x2, 100% Catch x15, Double Catch x15 Each Ticket is purchasable only once a day! ※You can purchase the packs from "Buy Item" in the ongoing event! Enjoy CocoPPa Play♪ The next Promo will be another great one♪ (Promotion) Momo Pink Pink Promotion - Start.jpg|Start (Promotion) Momo Pink Pink Promotion - Story.jpg|A Word from ... (Promotion) Momo Pink Pink Promotion - Event.jpg|Event (Promotion) Momo Pink Pink Promotion - Gacha.jpg|Gacha (Promotion) Momo Pink Pink Promotion - Special Pack.jpg|Special Packs (Promotion) Momo Pink Pink Promotion - End.jpg|End Category:Events Category:Promotions Category:Work in Progress